Love
by Lynn Carol Hathaway
Summary: Love according to Data and Katherine Pulaski I added Wesley, Deanna, and Picard because they are also a major part of the story too
1. Love Chapter 1

**A/N: This happens during the entirety of The Second season , between Data and Katherine Pulaski And all of the story is mainly going to be in Data's Point Of View and Data is mainly Out of Charcter**

**I don't own the characters, but I do own Lynn and the babies**

We were on the holodeck watching a very important softball game. I was standing by Katherine Pulaski, whose daughter was on the softball team, the WT Woodson Cavaliers. "Go, Lynn!" she cheered with glee as Lynn hit the ball and was running around the bases, "YES!" she cried when Lynn got a homerun. Lynn was jumping up and down with a big smile on her face and hugging her team mates cause she scored the winning run. And I surprised myself when I grabbed Katherine's hand. Katherine looked up at me and blushed and smiled. "That was so cool" I said to Lynn when we were going to Ten Forward for our victory meal. "Thanks Data!" she said with a hug. Lynn whispered something to her mother and Katherine nodded. "My mother is pregnant Data!" Lynn said beaming because she was happy to be a new sister. Katherine whispered "Later when she's asleep." I nodded. While Lynn was discussing her victory home run with Captain Picard, Katherine saw it as an opportune time to discuss how she got pregnant. "Kyle Riker, Will's father was my last recent husband ,on the eve of our divorce he did something I will never forgive him for" she said with tears in her eyes. "He got you pregnant" I replied and placed my hand on hers. Katherine looked up and smiled and hugged me. Lynn looked over and smiled with joy that her mom had found a friend. "So that's how I scored the winning run" she said to Picard. "Well I bet your mother is extremely proud of you" he replied. "Oh, I know she is" Lynn said.  
later that night...

I was on bridge duty and Katherine was in her office and Lynn was asleep for she had school the next day. I just couldn't stop thinking about Katherine. Geordi noticed. "Hey Data, what's the matter?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

Katherine's POV

As I was putting Lynn to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Data. "Hey Mom, What's the matter?" Lynn asked. "Oh, I just can't stop thinking about Data!" I replied. Lynn shot me the _"OMG! You're hopelessly in Love"_ look, and laughed with joy. I knew that she wanted me to have another happy marriage that lasted and wouldn't end in divorce. Then I went back to my office to work the night shift.

Lynn's POV

When I went to bed I dreamt of Mother and Data getting married and having a happy marriage. It was a good dream and I was very content. But I woke up in the middle of the night scared and just sat up and read until I fell back to sleep.

Data's POV

"I am in love with Kate Pulaski, Geordi" I said. He just looked at me and smiled. "That's wonderful Data!" he replied. Just then Lynn walked on the bridge robe clad. "Lynn what are you doing here?" I asked. "I can't sleep" she replied.

Katherine's POV  
"Kate could you come to the bridge please?" Data asked. I went to the bridge to find Lynn there. "I couldn't sleep Mom". I took her back to her room and looked at the clock 0530 "No use going back to bed Lynn, get up and get dressed and meet me in Ten Forward at 0600, and not a minute late!"

A Few Months Later...

Data's POV

I was walking around the ship early in the morning when I spotted Lynn and Katherine. Katherine smiled and waved and put her hand on her growing stomach, I believe she was 5 months pregnant and happy. "Mom, Mom!" Lynn called her back to reality.

Katherine's POV

"Mom, Mom!" Lynn called me back to reality. "What Lynn?" I asked. "You must really like him, you were staring off into space when he walked away." she replied. "Let's go to my office, I need to check on the baby" I said.

Data's POV

"After doing a scan, I now know I'm having triplets" Kate said to me. When she said that Lynn literally flipped in anger. She ran to softball practice in rage.

Lynn's POV

After learning that Mom was going to have triplets , I was angry , so angry I stormed off to practice to take out my anger at softball hitting. "Lynn! Oh, Data will you go after her?" Mom asked him.

Data's POV

After Kate asked me to go after Lynn, I did as I was told and went after her. I ran into her outside the holodeck and she was crying, not wanting to go inside and face her coach with tears in her eyes cause she knows that her coach would send her home for the practice. So I just sat next to her and let her cry on my shoulder comforting her at the same time. "What's the matter?" I ask."I am just so angry that Mom is having triplets, I thought I would be so happy and it turns out I am just angry" Lynn replied. "Oh." is all I just say after that. "Well I think I should get to practice for next weeks game, Thanks Data" Lynn says as she runs off to practice.

Lynn's POV

After Data gave me a pep talk, I went to practice with a smile on my face and apologized for being late and explained why.

Katherine's POV

After Data told me that he gave Lynn a pep talk I knew that he would be a great dad. Then I got the surprise of a lifetime "Kate will you marry me?" he asked. "Oh my gosh, yes!" I replied. We walked on to the bridge hand in hand and my had on my growing belly.

* * *

No POV  
Katherine and Data walked on to the bridge, and everyone one waited with suspense. "Data and I are getting married!" Kate said with a smile on her face. Everyone applauded and congratulated the new engaged couple. When Lynn walked on the bridge to see her Mom with and engagement ring on from Data she ran up and hugged her Mom and Data.

* * *

Data's POV  
When Lynn hugged me I felt that I had done a good job of being a father to her by proposing to her mother. I felt a sense of pride.

A few Months after that...

Katherine's POV

"Mom how do you want your eggs?" Lynn asked me while she was cooking breakfast. "Cheesy scrambled with bacon bits!" I replied. I placed my hand on my soon to be nine month pregnant belly and looked at the engagement ring Data gave me. "Here you are Mother, just the way you like them" Lynn said. "Goo...d" I breathed. Lynn looked up her eyes wide. "Mother is it time?!" she cried. I nodded. "Lynn to Data" " Data here, what is it Lynn?" "Mother's in labor!"

Data's POV

"Mother's in labor!" Was the last thing Lynn told me before I ran to their quarters and helped Kate get to sickbay. "I'll get Wesley!" Lynn cried as she ran to get him. As she left I was comforting Kate. "How are you feeling Kate?" I asked.

Lynn's POV

As I was running to get Wesley, he ran in to me "Oh God! Wesley come to sickbay with me! My mother's in labor and I think you can help, can you grab Counselor Troi on your way?" "Got it!" Wesley replied. As I ran back to sickbay, my mind was going a mile a minute _What if something went wrong and I lose Mother and the_ _babies?_

Katherine's POV  
_Ouch!_ I winced when a contraction came. I squeezed Data's hand so hard that I probably broke it ,but I knew his hand could not be broken. "We're here!" Lynn, Deanna, and Wesley exclaimed. I nodded in pain. Lynn and Deanna rushed to my side. Data and Wesley were checking my progress. "Doctor you're currently 5 cm dilated, so it probably won't take very long." Wesley told me. "Wesley call me K...ate" I said through a contraction. He nodded.

* * *

No POV

As Katherine's labor progressed she was feeling more pain and finally after 10 hours of labor she was fully dilated. "Come on Mother you can do it!" Lynn encouraged her Mother, who started to push.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I was finally fully dilated and started to push with Lynn and Deanna at my side. "It's ok Mother you can do this!' Lynn said to me. "Push Kate! Push" Data said. Then a tiny cry filed the air my first baby was here, a daughter. I laughed with joy from the bottom of my heart. "Oh here we go again!" I said. "Push Mother! Push! Give it all you got!" Lynn said. Then a another cry filled the air, my second baby , a son was here! "Again!" I said. After 10 minutes of pushing my second daughter was here, after all of that I collapsed against the bed and cried with joy. Lynn asked, "Can I name my sisters?" I nodded. "Katherine Elizabeth, and Sarah Jane" Lynn replied. "For my brother Warren Alexander" Lynn said.

Lynn's POV

"Sickbay to all hands, I am proud to announce the arrivals of my two sisters and brother, Warren Alexander Pulaski, Katherine Elizabeth Pulaski, and Sarah Jane Pulaski." The whole ship applauded and cheered. I looked at my new siblings and said "They all look like you Mother"

Data's POV

When the triplets were born and Kate was holding two of the three, I saw the biggest smile on her face. Lynn and Kate were talking and laughing and cooing to the triplets,with smiles. As soon as Kate was well rested we went on the bridge each holding a baby, I held Warren, Lynn held Sarah Jane, and Kate held Katherine Elizabeth, and when we got on the bridge everyone applauded. Then Will Riker walked up and said "They're beautiful(re: the girls) and he's handsome like me" We laughed. Then we got a surprise visit, Brosmer. "May I hold Sarah Jane?" she asked. "Sure" Lynn replied. As Lynn handed Sarah to Commander Brosmer Sarah started to cry, "Shh...Sarah, It's ok." she cooed and then Sarah stopped crying. Kate smiled.


	2. Love Chapter 2

Data's POV

As we headed back to our quarters, Lynn was really quiet for a girl who talked a lot. "Hey Mom? How would it sound to if I was in love with Wesley Crusher?" Lynn asked. Kate looked at her and smiled.

Katherine's POV

As we were walking back to our quarters, Lynn asked to see how I would react to her and Wesley Crusher being in love, I nodded and smiled. "Bridge to Pulaski quarters" "Lynn here, What's the matter Captain?" "It's Wesley, Lynn... he's dead, he was shot by someone."


End file.
